


Three Doors Down

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: it’s their first night of the tour in separate rooms





	Three Doors Down

“Two keys?” Dan looked down at the key in his hand, brows furrowed in confusion.

Phil shrugged, “At least we’re on the same floor?”

They had been pretty lucky so far on the tour, sleeping in the same bed. A few times they had been caught out with two single beds that could easily be pushed together but this was a first. Dan had almost forgotten their first tour when separate rooms were a common occurrence. Back then he had almost felt relieved for his own space after being cramped in that tour bus bed but now it was different. These days, spending nights apart seemed like torture. He knew it wouldn’t be as bad as when either of them returned to their parent's homes but it would feel the same. To him, the hallway might as well be half a country.

“Can we swap?” Dan looked over at Phil who was filling out hotel paperwork, eyes squinted as he read the fine print.

“Marianne said it’s best not to,” Phil flashed a sympathetic smile. “It’s only for a few days, Dan.”

“Gonna feel like forever,” Dan mumbled. “What about swapping with the crew? I bet some of them would love to have a room to themselves.”

“We’ll be fine,” Phil assured as he signed the last of the forms. “You’re only three doors down from me it’s not as if we’re staying in opposite ends of Moscow.”

“Feels like it,” Dan frowned.

Next to him, Phil smirked, “I’ll be knocking on your door for our evening Netflix binge. Well, not Netflix since our laptops are back in Amsterdam but Russian television binge. Do you think they’ll have subs?”

“They’ll have subs,” Dan nodded, “If not we’re about to learn Russian real quick.”

Phil giggled as he stood up, heading towards the reception desk, “The only word I know is vodka and I think that’s the only vocab I’ll need.”

Dan couldn’t help a gentle smile that worked its way onto his face. Phil had that ability to ground him, to pull his thoughts away from the worst case and towards the positives. It was only for a few days - a couple of nights in a hotel room with an amazing view of a city he had never been too - it could be a lot worse.

***

It was half-past two in the morning and Dan couldn’t sleep. They had spent the afternoon exploring nearby and trying new cuisine, eating his weight in borscht and pelmeni and even a little bit of vodka. Logically, he should be exhausted. They had spent the morning in the air and then touristed their asses off all afternoon. He should be passed out right now catching up on sleep while he could. It wouldn’t be long until the European leg of their tour came to an end. Days off to explore foreign cities were a thing of luxury compared to their busy schedule for America. In a month he would forget what sleep even was but even that wasn’t helping Dan go to bed. His mind was whirring a mile a minute. He couldn’t sleep alone. 

Phil had knocked on his door as promised, his arms full of Russian snacks including salted cucumber flavoured chips that had actually tasted really good. They had gotten comfy on the floor of Dan’s room and flicked through the television until they found something subbed in English. It wasn’t the same as curling up and finding something on Netflix and Dan didn’t really pay attention to the plot but it was better than nothing because Phil was beside him. 

They had still managed to find their own creature comforts in a new situation, and as they watched television Dan had almost forgotten that Phil wasn’t going to be in his bed tonight.

Now it was all he could think about. 

He pulled himself out of bed because any more attempts to fall asleep would be futile. It didn’t feel right to be alone in the dark. It was bad enough when Phil went up north but at least he had the comfort of their own bed. He didn’t have that comfort here. 

Here his bed was slightly too hard and the sheets scratched his legs each time he moved. Here the room was almost silent with only the sound of someone on the street below speaking in angry Russian. Here he had no Phil. 

He wondered if Phil was feeling the same way right now. If he was tossing in his sheets, reaching out to grasp where Dan should be only to find the space empty. Was he sound asleep, arm draped around a pillow pretending it was Dan? Maybe he was watching the telly to help pass the time or sitting by the window watching the argument on the street unfold. 

Dan wanted to know which scenario was true because he couldn’t bear one more moment of solitude so he pulled on a shirt, grabbed his room key, and headed out into the hallway.

Three doors down. 

Phil was only three doors down.

He stood outside room 504, Phil’s room, and knocked timidly. He felt like he was at school camp all over again, sneaking out past bedtime so he could snog his girlfriend behind the bushes. Although now it was a decade later and he was sneaking into his boyfriend’s room just to fall asleep. 

His left foot bounced as he waited, nerves beginning to build as he stood in the hallway, hoping no one was up this late.

A minute passed and then another before Dan knocked again. He mentally crossed off all the scenarios he had painted in his head until only the ones containing Phil fast asleep remained.

He almost considered giving up and walking back to his room but then the door cracked open and Phil’s sleepy face poked through.

“Dan?”

Phil was unbearably cute when sleepy and he had to fight every urge to lean over and kiss his cheek.

Instead he just casually asked, “Can I come in?”

“What time is it?” Phil asked, stepping back to allow Dan in.

He shrugged, “Late.”

Phil’s room was almost identical to his except flipped so his bed was where Dan’s television is. He had the same cream sheets and the same wicker chair and wooden desk beneath the window. The single bed had its sheets untucked and Dan’s lips softened into a smile. Phil hated tucked corners because he prefers sticking his feet out when it got too hot.

“Sorry for waking you,” Dan said apologetically, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s okay,” Phil closed the door behind him but didn’t bother turning on the light switch. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Dan closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, planting a kiss on the back of his neck, “I missed you.”

“I was wrong this afternoon,” Phil whispered. “Being in separate rooms actually does feel like we’re in opposite ends of the city.”

“Opposite ends of the world,” Dan mumbled into the skin of Phil’s neck before kissing it again.

Phil turned around in Dan’s embrace so they could kiss properly and Dan melted. They hadn’t had a chance to do this in over a day, and although that didn’t sound like long it felt like an eternity.

They just stood there, sharing slow kisses in the dark, tracing familiar patterns along skin. Dan knew both of them were too tired to take things further but what they had was nice. He loved losing himself in the familiarity of Phil’s lips, his tongue, and hands upon his body.

Time had already lost meaning this late at night but with Phil it felt as if it was frozen, that for just a little while time had dissolved into tender kisses that trailed from Dan’s lips and down his neck, mapping a path Phil had wandered down countless times. 

“Can I stay the night?” Dan asked as Phil planted lazy kisses on his jaw.

Phil hummed, “Can we even both fit on the bed?”

“We’ll make it work,” Dan was determined to spend the night even though the single bed could barely fit one of them, let alone two.

He pulled back from Phil’s embrace to take off his shirt before taking off Phil’s. Even though it wasn’t heading anywhere further, they both preferred the feeling of bare skin beneath the covers.

Phil yawned as Dan took his hand and pulled him into bed. The mattress was narrow and Dan’s toes hung off the edge but he didn’t mind the lack of space because it meant Phil was pressed up against him. It was warm with Phil’s bare skin on his but Dan wouldn’t have it any other way. He draped an arm around Phil’s waist and dragged him closer even though there was already no space between them. 

“Reminds me of when I stayed over at your house,” Phil whispered.

“That bed was tiny,” Dan mused as he closed the gap between them with another kiss. “I’ll wake up early so no one will see me leave.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Phil replied, reaching up to push back Dan’s curls. “Sleep in with me until we have to go to breakfast.”

“Okay,” Dan nodded. He shifted slightly, wriggling down so he could tuck his head into the crook of Phil’s neck. “We should go to sleep, it’s probably almost three.”

“Christ Dan. You really couldn’t sleep?” Phil asked as he carded his fingers through Dan’s hair. The action was relaxing like he was a cat being petted.

“Nope but I can now,” Dan nuzzled into Phil, placing a lingering kiss on his collarbone. “Good night Philly.”

“Night Danny,” Phil kissed Dan’s hair lightly and Dan snuggled closer.

They would probably wake up with sore necks and a crew member knocking on the door only to be not-so-surprised to see Dan. They could also wake up early with sunlight filtering through the window and steal a few moments just for themselves, but none of that mattered. For now, Dan let his mind wind down so sleep could take over as he listened to the sound of Phil’s breathing slow.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> [(the tumblr post)](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/174692538701/three-doors-down)


End file.
